


Nap time :3

by undertale_lost_hope_au



Series: Undertale short stories [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Gen, Happy Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertale_lost_hope_au/pseuds/undertale_lost_hope_au
Summary: The marshmallow is taking a nap.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Undertale short stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093646
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Nap time :3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Its_Raining_Here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raining_Here/gifts).



You look over at the smaller skeleton.

He's asleep on the couch curled in a ball, he looks almost catlike.

You walk over to him and sit next to him.

You notice he's shaking slightly.

His bones have a slight blue tint to them.

He must be cold.

You grab the blanket from next to you and put it over him, tucking him in.

He slowly opens his eyes and looks up at you with a delirious expression.

“Pappy..?”

You smile down at him.

He scoots over to you and lays his head onto you.

“Night night pappy...”

You hold the smaller skeleton closer to you and you close your eyes.

“Goodnight sans.”

**Author's Note:**

> i think we all needed some fluff during this time :3


End file.
